


why did you kiss me?

by spendeonswithyou



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, New Year's Eve, Post Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: Clary and Izzy are celebrating New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> I hope this is not completely awful, since it's the first fic I wrote about these two. But, yeah, I hope you'll enjoy!

MAKE A WISH

 

When Clary looked back at the whole year, it seemed like a huge mess. And perhaps it was, since her world pretty much shattered and everything turned out to be a lie. But then, after all the time that passed, the pieces that got broken started to fit.

A lot of things happened – starting from realizing she was a Shadowhunter, to Jace leaving with Valentine and everyone trying to find him. And perhaps it was terrible sometimes, but it was her life now, and at least she met a lot of people who helped her through all of this.

There was Simon, who – as always – turned out to be supportive, in every way he could, despite becoming a vampire and not being able to go out in the daylight. Still, they cared about each other and Clary doubted that would ever change.

Her relationship with her mother became more difficult, though. As much as she was glad she got her back, it didn’t change the fact that her mother hid the Shadow World from her for her whole life. They argued about that a lot, but they were also working on making their relationship okay again.

There was so much more – Luke, who was like a father to her and helped her through everything. Jace – at least before leaving. Even Alec cared, sometimes, in his very own way.

And then there was Isabelle.

When it came to her, Clary didn’t know how exactly to put it. Izzy was really open with her from the very beginning, and that turned out to be a huge support as well. Over the last few months, they became really close. For Clary, it was something completely different than usual – she loved Simon, they knew each other since forever and were best friends, so becoming friends with Isabelle was new.

First of all, she was a girl – and that opened so many subjects to talk about, the ones she usually avoided with Simon. And soon Clary became comfortable around her, more than she thought she would. Which was a surprise – but a quite pleasant one.

So, yeah, Clary didn’t really expect becoming good friends with Isabelle Lightwood. And she definitely didn’t expect to feel something deeper for her after some time.

But it happened, and she was stuck.

It all came to her during New Year’s Eve – the time she often spent on many reflections about the year that was coming to an end. And this time she was spending the special day in Magnus’ loft – he was throwing a huge party, and she planned to attend it with her family and friends.

They started getting ready a few hours before the party, and Clary got dragged along with Isabelle.

“I guess you don’t have anything to wear for the party?” she asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

“Not really,” Clary agreed.

“That’s what I thought. I’ll find you something, come with me.” She reached for Clary’s hand and led her towards her room. Clary liked the place – it was nicely arranged, in a way that matched Izzy’s character. The walls were dark, but there were many colorful, bright accents added in multiple spots. And there was also the huge wardrobe, of course. Which is exactly where they stopped.

Isabelle started browsing through the wardrobe. Clary often borrowed clothes from her – or rather Izzy was the one who decided that she needs to dress differently, but since they were too busy with trying to find Jace and stop Valentine, there wasn’t really a lot of time left to go shopping.

“What about this one?” Izzy showed her one of the many dresses.

“It’s to revealing, I think.”

“You’d look good in it, but I can find something else, if you want.” She started browsing once again, and soon she pulled out a simple black dress that was actually not extremely short. “Maybe this?”

“I don’t know…”

“Go try it on,” she said, handing her the dress. “I’ll find something for myself.”

A few moments later, Clary had the dress on. It was tight and it reached the middle of her thigh. She wanted to ask Isabelle if she looked good in it, but then she turned around and saw her, and her jaw almost dropped. Which was nothing unusual, actually.

Izzy was also wearing a black dress – Clary wasn’t sure if she ever saw her in a bright color – which fit her extremely good, showing her lean body. Clary could not tell if she loved or hated it at the moment.

“Are you sure this looks good?” she asked eventually, pointing at her own outfit.

“Definitely. You should stay in this one.”

“Isn’t it too revealing?”

“You should see some of my clothes. Believe me, this is not that revealing. And you look hot in this one,” she said, and Clary was thankful that the hair covering her face hid her blush.

“You too. I mean, that’s nothing unusual.”

Isabelle laughed. “Thanks. Now, come here, I’ll do your makeup.”

Getting ready for a party with Izzy was quite long. After doing the makeup, she decided to style their hair as well. She curled Clary’s red curls and put them into a loose bun on the top of her head. Then, she proceeded to take care of her own and later they both picked some accessories and shoes. Finally, they were ready to leave the room.

Everyone told Clary that there would be lots of people at the party, but she didn’t really expect such crowd. The music was blasting through the speakers, everyone was dancing and you could smell the alcohol in the air.

It was fun, actually. She liked to dance, liked the feeling of the crowd surrounding her. And now the year was coming to an end, with barely a few minutes left. Soon, they started counting down the seconds to the new year.

That’s when she realized she didn’t have anyone to kiss her at the midnight – and everyone else did. Alec had Magnus. Simon had Raphael, since they started going out a few weeks earlier. Isabelle could kiss anyone. Even her mom had Luke, which made her the only one left alone.

Then the countdown came to an end, and everyone started to cheer and yell, with sounds of fireworks outside. That’s when Clary got pulled down, and someone pressed their lips against hers.

It took her a few second to realize that it was Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood, kissing her, with her lips so soft and her fingers gently tangled in Clary’s hair. That’s all it took for Clary to return the kiss, pulling the other girl closer and wrapping her arms around her middle.

They pulled apart after a short moment.

“Why did you kiss me?”

“It’s a New Year’s Eve tradition to kiss the person you like, after all,” Isabelle’s lips stretched into a smile. “Is that okay with you?”

“Definitely. Happy New Year, Izzy.”

“Happy New Year, Clary,” she said, pulling her into another kiss.

Clary could already tell that the year was going to be good.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always brighten my day <3  
> You can find me [here](https://spendeonswithyou.tumblr.com) on tumblr, feel free to send me prompts or just come and rant about fictional characters.


End file.
